


Ayrunamat

by Ferus_Domina



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Breasts as Distractions, Drinking away your problems, Gen, Refusing To Talk About Your Problems, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3956701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferus_Domina/pseuds/Ferus_Domina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The philosophy that there is no point in worrying about events that can not be changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ayrunamat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VulpusTumultum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VulpusTumultum/gifts).



  
“Isabela…”  
  
“No, Hawke.” Isabela leaned back against the pillar, arms over her chest in that infuriating way that lifted her already large bosom and that Hawke knew she did on purpose. That she did it whenever they argued, or even when they disagreed about something made it an easy conclusion to come to. “I know you want to help, but what’s the point?”  
  
“I don’t know, because it obviously still hurts you? Because…” Hawke lifted her hands helplessly, sighing “Because I want to help, Isabela. Please.”  
  
“The past is the past, Hawke. And there’s nothing you can do about that. I’ve a scar on my thigh that aches when it rains, but I don’t see you mother henning me over that. It’s the same thing.” Just older, and deeper, Hawke knew, she had spoken of it, well more like hinted at it, skimmed over it, shied away from it like a horse that saw a snake, because this was Isabela.  
  
She pushed herself away from the pillar, coming to stand in front of Hawke. “Drop it. There’s no point fretting over something I can’t change. And plenty of things that can be changed.” She grinned “Like how many empty wine bottles you have in that cellar of yours and how many more we can add to the collection.”


End file.
